


Transformers Prime Families, My AU

by Rose39



Series: AUs, Headcanons, And Other Nonsense [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Other, families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose39/pseuds/Rose39
Summary: Tumblr Wouldn't let me post it, so enjoy, my head canon/AU on families and the like.





	1. Transformers Aligned Continuity(V1)

**Author's Note:**

> So there are two different versions of this, because I can't agree with myself on how it went, also there are (?), these are parts with special notes, in a different chapter, the (?) will be the title of the next if you care.
> 
> Left is Sire, Right is Carrier

Alpha Trion-Unknown  
Megatronus, Ultra Magnus, Orion Pax  
__  
Megatronus-Arcee(1)  
Starscream, Slipstream, ThunderCracker  
__  
Ultra Magnus-Chromia  
Chase, Jazz  
__  
Ultra Magnus-Unknown  
Smokescreen, Hot Rod  
__  
Orion Pax-Elita-1  
Arcee(2)  
__  
Hound-Mirage  
Breakdown, Bulkhead, Boulder  
(Adopted): WheelJack(3)  
__  
Kup-Ironhide  
WheelJack  
__  
Ratchet-Red Alert  
Bumblebee, Wasp  
__  
(Unknown Creators)(4)  
Heatwave, Blades  
__  
Starscream-St3v3(5)  
Fracture  
__  
Chase-Heatwave  
Strongarm  
__  
Knock Out-Bumblebee  
Sideswipe, Sunstreaker  
__  
Fracture-Drift  
Airazor, DiveBomb, JetStorm, Slipstream(6)


	2. Transformers Aligned Continuity(V2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only The Mentioned Ones Are Changed

Alpha Trion-Unknown(Not His First Mate)  
WindBlade  
__  
Arcee-WheelJack  
Strongarm  
__  
(Unknown Creators, Both Offline)  
Sideswipe, Sunstreaker


	3. (1)

Arcee was kidnapped from her home with her sisters and given as a prize to the winning gladiator in a death match, the winner happened to be Megatronus, who sired a trine with the femme, only to have her die during separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all will make since soon.


	4. (2)

Elita-1 and Orion Pax wanted to commemorate Elita's lost sister, and gave their sparkling her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See?


	5. (3)

Kup and Ironhide were both killed when WheelJack was a youngling, Hound and Mirage took the mechling in.


	6. (4)

(4) I Ran Out Of Ideas Of Unused Bots For These Two, But Yo, They Bros.


	7. (5)

(5) You will pry Starscream being Fracture's sire out of my cold, dead hands.


	8. (6)

(6) Yes, He Is A Namesake To His Great Aunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hey, Just So You Know, I Take Requests Or Arguments Here.](https://rosie39.tumblr.com/%20=)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, feel free to debate me on any of this. 
> 
> Might add OC kids, might leave this here and never look at it again, only time will tell.


End file.
